Some transport vehicles, such as pickup trucks, include tailgates that, when opened, are thirty or more inches above the ground upon which the vehicles are parked. In many cases it is difficult for someone to climb into and out of the vehicle bed, especially if one is elderly, disabled, or has bad knees. It is also hard to load recreational vehicles, such as motorcycles, or wheeled power equipment, such as lawnmowers or rototillers, in and out of the vehicle bed.
Ramps may be used to more easily access the vehicle bed or load recreational vehicles or other heavy equipment onto transport vehicles. One way to load or unload a recreational vehicle is by driving it up or down a ramp. This can be dangerous, especially if the recreational vehicle is a motorcycle, for several reasons. Depending on the width of the ramp, the driver may tip the cycle over while maneuvering on the ramp or accidentally drive the motorcycle off the edge of the ramp. Furthermore, the ramp may be unstable or jarred loose from the bed of the truck. In each case, injury to the driver or damage to the motorcycle often results.
Alternatively, a motorcycle with its engine off may be pushed up or down the ramp by one or more people when loading or unloading the cycle. However, most motorcycles are relatively heavy and cumbersome and are therefore very difficult to maneuver, especially on an inclined surface, with a person guiding it from the side. Damage to the motorcycle and injury to the person again often results.
In addition to having safe way to climb into or out of the bed of the truck or load a recreational vehicle or heavy equipment, it is desirable to use a ramp that is easy to store, easy to attach to a truck, and one that provides traction.
Thus, there is a need of a step apparatus that provides a safe way to climb into or out of a truck, can aid in loading a recreational vehicle or heavy equipment, that is easy to store, easy to attach to a truck, and one that provides traction.